fourfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Wandzioch/Strażnicy Żywiołów
Prolog: Jak to się stało? Wiele lat temu przed dinozaurami i innymi zwierzętami była wielka pustka na świecie. Dopiero po tysiącach latach wszystko zaczęło żyć. Rośliny, woda, zwierzęta czy nawet ludzie... Człowiek to mądra osoba jednak nie wiedziała o jednym... O władcach żywiołów i ich strażników. Jeden ze znanych władców żywiołów to Władca niebieskiego ognia Moto władał jaskiniami ognia gdzie można było zdobyć wiele szlachetnych kamieni typu: Rubin, szafir, diament jednak rzadko kiedy ktoś z tych jaskiń wychodził... Drugim znanym władcą był Chaos, który był tak samo potężny jak Moto jednak był on władcą śmierci, który chciał czuć krew na swoich łapskach, władał on Drzewem Śmierci gdzie więził dusze zabitych przez niego lub jego strażników. Trzecim władcą był to Shao, który władał zaświatami gdzie tylko on i jego strażnicy mogli się dostać do zaświatów i zostawić w nim dusze zmarłych lub zabitych. Było wiele innych władców i strażników lecz często się ukrywali i do tej pory znano tylko tych trzech... Jednak pewnego nieszczęsnego dnia na niebie pojawiły się czarne chmury strzelające fioletowymi piorunami. Deszcz był tak kwaśny, że nawet skały się niszczyły i nawet władcy ze swoimi strażnikami nie potrafili nic zrobić. W końcu na niebie pojawił się Krwawy Księżyc. Księżyc zaświecił się i to mocno przez co z niego... Spadło parę kropel... Krwi? Krople spadły na trzech władców przez co sami zmienili kolor i stali się agresywni do wszystkiego. Nawet sam Chaos zaczął zabijać swoich strażników tak samo inni władcy chociaż każdy z władców miał do nich wielki szacunek. Wielu zginęło inni obrońcy władców byli ranni jednak... Mieli dość siły by uwięzić Władców. Moto został uwięziony w jednej jaskini, Chaos został uwięziony w drzewie śmierci zaś Shao został uwięziony w pewnych zaświatach zwanych: Urakunem. Strażnicy przyrzelki, że będą strzec danych miejsc gdzie przebywają ich władcy. Tych miejsc... Nie odnaleziono Rozdział 1: Ucieczka? Zostało nie wiele strażników, którzy mogli chronić ich dawnych władców przed zagładą. Władca Chaos mierzył około 560 strażników zaś zostało teraz z około 10. Władca Moto mierzył 550 strażników a teraz pozostało ich conajmniej siedmiu zaś Władca Shao miał około 570 strażników i tak samo zostało z 5. Pewnego dnia troje Władców próbowało się wydostać ze swoich "klatek" jednak moc, która ich tam trzymała była silniejsza od ich mocy. Pewnego dnia strażnicy od każdego Władcy wpadli na pomysł by poszukać pomocy, od władcy Moto poszli wszyscy oprócz jednego i tak było u każdego strażników. Conajmniej jeden strażnik musiał pilnować Władcy by nie uciekł ze swojego więzienia. Strażnikiem a raczej strażniczką Moto została Selene, strażnikiem Chaosa został Marko, oraz strażniczką Shao została Takeda. Troje tych strażników miało swój charakter... Selene była odważna i tajemnica, Marko był groźny i niszczył wszystko na swojej drodze, Takeda też często mogła zdać się brutalna. Minęły już dwa wieki a strażnicy nadal nie wracali ze swojej wędrówki. Marko uderzał swoją klingą o kamień z nerwów, że nie ma już ich tyle lat (jakby ktoś się skapnął to władcy i strażnicy żyją wiecznie ale można ich zabić). -Anatte!- Krzyknął Marko z nerwów mówiąc w dawnym języku jego przodków. Strażnik wkurzony rzucił w drzewo śmierci klingą, po czym było słychać dziwny dźwięk. -Niech się Delarro zlituje! (to taki duch, który czuwa nad strażnikami śmierci). Marko znowu zdenerwowany chwycił swoją klingę i wyrwał ją z kory drzewa po czym dziura zniknęła, gdyż czarne jak smoła liany "zatamowały" tę dziurę. Marko zdenerwowany usłyszał szepty przez co od razu przygotował się do walki. Spojrzał kątem oka, że coś lub najwyraźniej ktoś na niego patrzy. Wiedział, że ktoś jest za nim więc ostrym ruchem wymierzył klingą za swoje plecy i agresywnie spojrzał. Jednak kiedy zauważył kto to był to aż mu dech w piersi stanął w miejscu. Był to jeden ze strażników przepołowiony... Nie posiadał obu nóg oraz jednej ręki i być może doczołgał się tylko tą jedną ręką. Marko podbiegł do dawnego towarzysza i spojrzał na niego. -To... On...- Ledwo mówił przez krew w buzi. -Kto?!- Krzyknął agresywnie Marko. -Nie wychodź... Poza las...- To były jego ostatnie słowa, gdyż jego dawny padawan zmarł. Marko chwycił ze zgrozy klingę i uderzył w nią strażnika po czym jego ciało rzucił w drzewo śmierci a jego dusza wpełza w nie niczym wiatr. Ciało zostało obrócone w proch i po prostu zniknęło. Marko znowu zaczął agresywnie chodzić i uderzał klingą we wszystko co się dało. Rozdział 2: Bardzo miłe... Spotkanie? Marko już pomału nie dawał rady i jego niecierpliwość wzrosła do 100%. Chwycił swoją klingę i wbrew woli swego dawnego towarzysza ruszył przed siebie. Jednak coś mu uniemożliwiało... Obrócił się bacznie parę razy, jednak nic takiego nie było widać. Ruszył przed siebie mając nadzieję, że wyjdzie poza dawne miejsce, spodziewanie po paru godzinach doszedł na pustą polanę gdzie porastała zieleń. Dopiero potem zauważył, że za polaną znajduje się wielki jak drzewa mur, który zapobiega przechodzenia... Jednym skokiem był już na miejscu, zaś po chwili spojrzał na długą skałę, która oddzielała... Cały świat? Czyżby zza tym kryło się coś szczególnego o czym nikt nie wie? Marko spojrzał na mur i porównał jego wielkość. -Mierzy około 20 metrów... Ale czemu?- Spytał sam siebie gdy nagle... Dostał w łeb?! Marko szybko uniknął kosy, która wbiła się w ścianę muru. -Ktoś ty?!- Krzyknęła mu nieznana postać, która siłą woli wyrwała swoją kosę z grubej ściany. Marko wyciągnął swoją klingę i wtedy zaczęła się walka... Oboje byli na tyle silni by mogło stoczyć walkę na śmierć i życie. Krwi się dużo nie ulało ponieważ Marko i tajemnicza postać dobrze się ochraniały swoimi broniami. W końcu oboje stanęli naprzeciw siebie i zdyszani patrzyli w oczy, mieli w nich rządzę mordu, której świat by nie raczył mieć. Postać odsłoniła się bardziej i miała postać kobiety po czym spojrzała bardziej groźną postawą. -Kim jesteś?!- spytała znów jednak Marko nie wiedział w co się pakuje. Spojrzał na nią i zauważył, że jest to strażniczka Władcy Zaświatów Shao. Marko schował klingę. -Widzę, że mam tu do czynienia ze strażnikiem zaświatów...- Pomruknął do siebie Marko. -Zaś ja widzę, że jesteś strażnikiem śmierci...- Powiedziała postać chowając swoją kosę. -Muszę wyjść poza te mury by dowiedzieć się prawdy.- Powiedział Marko. Postać uśmiechnęła się szyderczo jakby miała zaraz kogoś zabić. -Jeszcze nikt nie wyszedł poza mury... Poza głupcami.-Rzekła. -Ja jestem głupcem.- Uśmiechnął się.-Jestem Marko a ty? Dziewczyna strzeliła karkiem. -Takeda...- Powiedziała niepewnie.-Jeśli masz iść to idę z tobą... Jesteś głupcem tak jak Karamaru...- Powiedziała patrząc na niego jak na seryjnego głupca. -Skoro chcesz.- Skiwnął ramionami i jednym skokiem zaczepił o mur swoją klingą aż w końcu za drugim razem przeskoczył mur. Takeda zrobiła to samo... Jednak nie spodziewali się co zastaną za murem. Rozdział 3: Gdzie się podziali? Takeda i Marko byli już poza murami. Czarne drzewa, martwe zwierzęta, czarna ziemia, ciemne chmury oraz wiele innych strasznych rzeczy. -Inne drapieżniki stąd się wyniosły poszukując nowego jedzenia.- Powiedziała Takeda patrząc w ziemię. Marko przykucnął i wziął trochę czarnej ziemi w rękę po czym zacisnął ją mocno. -Czuje się jakbym miał proch w ręce...- Powiedział spluwając na ziemię. Nagle przed nim przeleciała katana, tuż przed unikiem prawie by mu się wbiła w głowę i zgon by był na miejscu. Takeda lekko się obróciła. -Cześć Selene.- Powiedziała znudzona. -KTO TO KURWA JEST?!- Krzyknął Marko. -To jest Selene. Strażniczka Władcy Niebieskiego Ognia Moto'a. Marko agresywnie spojrzał w jej stronę a potem wyglądał jakby miał zamiar jej przypierdolić klingą. -Nie spinaj się tak... Myślałam, że to jakiś zmutowany szczur czy coś.- Powiedziała ironicznie zaś ten się uspokoił ale nic nie odpowiedział. Nowo poznana strażniczka spojrzała na niego. -Nie znam cię... Jesteś jakimś szczurem? Czy coś w tym stylu?- Powiedziała znów. -Ja ci dam szczur! Jestem strażnikiem władcy śmierci...- Powiedział agresywnie. -Dobra ochłońcie trochę cymbały...- Powiedziała Takeda patrząc na oboje. -Niedaleko było gniazdo sępów, widocznie buszują na tą padlinę od jakiegoś czasu.- Powiedziała Selene. -Właśnie... Co tu się dokładniej stało?- Zapytał Marko. -Słyszałam od starego mędrca, że kiedyś przeszedł tędy Władca ciemności jednak nie wiadomo dlaczego zrobił taką "apokalipsę". -Apokalipsę?- Rzekła Takeda. -Według tej historii pastwiło się tu wiele zwierząt ale władca wykorzystując swój gniew zaatakował te miejsce zaś mur powstał jeszcze wcześniej by odgrodzić to od zwierząt... Jednak nie wiadomo dlaczego władca nie przeszedł przez niego jak nawet łatwo by mógł go rozwalić.- Znowu powiedziała Selene. Zamyślony Marko spojrzał na otaczający i martwy las, który wyglądał niczym pole śmierci jego towarzyszy. -Co teraz zrobimy?- Zapytał poważniejszy Marko. I tutaj historia się zaczęła. Cała trójca pokiwała głową i uzbierała zapasy... Chcieli ruszyć w drogę zaś na straży dawnych władców postawili duchy krwi. Duchy Krwi żywią się mocą więźnia jeśli pragnie on uciec ze swojej klatki. Jeśli jednak tak się stanie to dany strażnik może poczuć ból w sercu ponieważ jest związany z danym władcą. Jeśli ucierpi władca to ucierpi też strażnik a nawet może dojść do śmierci ich obu... Jednak było to jedyne rozwiązanie a było 99% szans, że władcy się nie wydostaną ze swojego więzienia. Rozdział 4: Krew źle oznacza? Selene, Takeda i Marko szli już parę dni odkąd wyruszyli ze swoich miejsc. Nic nie było ciekawego oprócz martwej zieleni. W końcu wpadli na dziwną wioskę... Otóż nadal było czarno i ponuro przez co było czuć strach w żyłach jednak naszych bohaterów to nie obchodziło. -Wioska Alabacas... Ponoć roiło się tu od dobrych ludzi...- Powiedziała Takeda. Marko spojrzał na domy wioski, które wyglądały jak po II wojnie światowej. -Mam wrażenie, że nas ktoś obserwuje...- Powiedziała Selene. Marko chwycił swoją klingę po czym z wielkim hukiem wparował do jednego z domów (myślał, że ktoś tam jest). Po czym jego źrenice się pomniejszyły gdy zauważył martwe i zimne ciała a na ścianach widniał napis: UCIEKAJCIE! Marko podszedł do ciała kobiety, które wyglądało jakby tylko spało. -Czy ona żyje?- Spytała Selene. -Wygląda jakby żyła, lecz jednak jest martwa.- Powiedział poważny Hedż sprawdzając inne ciała. Po chwili szemrania było słychać dziwny śpiew dziecka... -Co do?- Powiedziała Selene wyjmując ciemnoniebieski miecz ognia zaś Takeda wyciągnęła kosę i spojrzeli wszyscy na okno. Na dworze poruszył się cień, którego nie powinno być w tym miejscu... -Cholera!- Krzyknęła Takeda po czym Marko ją uderzył w ramię. Cień po chwili zniknął... -Kto to był...?- Powiedziała Selene. Nie lada chwila ktoś zaczął uderzać w ścianę domu w wioski zaś po chwili wleciał do niego zmutowany jeleń. Posiadał dwie głowy, fioletowe kopyta oraz uszy zebry. Z jego pyska leciała świeża i gęsta ciecz (sperma), przez co zaczął wydawać dźwięki jakby ktoś go mordował. Po chwili zwierzę padło martwe na ziemię. Selene podeszła do niego i spojrzała. -Zmutował się na wskutek dziwnej energii.- Powiedziała. Marko wbił mu jeszcze klingę w brzuch i rozciął na pół by zwierzę nie ożyło i nie zrobiło nikomu krzywdy. -Ehhh...- Westchnęła Selene po czym spojrzała na Takedę. -Musimy uważać bo jak nas taki urządzi to będziemy mieć przesrane do końca dni.- Powiedziała Takeda. Selene i Marko skinęli głową a potem cała trójca wyruszyła przed siebie szukając dalszej pomocy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach